Ride for Your Life Part 2
Story Epona runs to the base of a small mountain in a park. Grey pulls her to a stop, her neighing and chattering her teeth. Grey: Easy girl. The hard part starts now. Grey pulls out his metal tube, which was shaking and bulging. He activates it, opening it up, shooting Ryder out and to the ground. His body twitches from electricity, as he starts to stand up. Ryder: Ugh. (He falls back down, and tries to stand back up.) What did you do? Grey: Electronizer. Compartmentalizes electron particles into a comfortable space. Perfect for storing Nosedeenians. Which you were so kindly transformed into for your capture. Ryder: What do you even want with me? (Grey dismounts Epona, walking over to Ryder.) Hey, stay back! Grey grabs Ryder’s left arm, lifting him off the ground. He activates the Omnitrix, and puts a chip on the inside of the Omnitrix. He then places it back down, dropping Ryder afterwards. Grey: Transmission blocking chip. Those bounty hunters were tracking the signal the Omnitrix released upon use. Whoever their boss is will be furious to learn they’ve lost you. Ryder: You mean, I could sneak out of the city, and they’d be none the wiser? Grey: Yes. Though you won’t. Ryder: And why won’t I? Grey: Because you wield the Omnitrix. Ryder: (Confused) Okay. Grey: This planet needs a hero. You have the power to fight and protect others. Ryder: Why would I fight for others? What have they ever done for me? Grey: It doesn’t matter what they do for you. You’re the only one with the power to protect them. Ryder: What about you? You’re plenty strong! Grey: It’s not my job. I’m not the one who can fight them then disappear, as if you were never there. Ryder: I do plenty of that for myself. (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Eatle: And I’ll be glad to pound you in. Eatle charges at Grey, going to ram him with his horn. Grey sidesteps, grabbing the horn and throwing him. Eatle recovers, and charges again, punching at Grey. Grey catches the fist, kicking Eatle in the stomach, knocking Eatle over. Eatle rolls over, and uses his lower jaw to scoop a pile of dirt, eating it with some rocks. Eatle: What’s wrong? (Charges laser) Not going to use your speed pistol thing? (Eatle fires the laser, Grey dodging, the laser causing an explosion.) Grey: Not for close combat. Grey pulls out a metal handle, which he presses a button. It releases an energy whip, Grey whipping Eatle, knocking him back. Grey lassos Eatle’s horn, pulling back, lifting Eatle off the ground as he crashes back to the ground. Grey deactivates the whip, as Eatle reverts. Ryder: Ugh. Why waste your time with me? Grey: You have some sense of justice in you. You just need motivation. Ryder: What? I become some hero or you’ll kill me? Listen up! (Ryder stands, looking Grey straight in the eye.) That’s not me! I’m! Grey: A runaway. From a broken home. Lost your father, didn’t want to stay in your rundown neighborhood. So you joined the Road Crew the first chance you got, and you haven’t made a smart choice since. (Ryder backs off, stunned silent.) Ryder: How? How did you? An engine vrooms up, as Julie comes in, riding on her motor scooter. Ryder backs up, and runs over to her. Ryder: Julie?! Julie: Get on! (Ryder hops on the back of the scooter, wrapping his arms around Julie. She rides off, Epona angrily neighing at them.) Grey: Easy, girl. Let’s let our friends have the first go. (Grey activates his Electronizer, freeing the herd of Nosedeenians, the large one in front.) Large Nosedeenian: Want us to take them out? Grey: Negative, Spark Plug. Chase, attack, but don’t disable their vehicle. They’ll need it soon. Spark Plug: (Groans) Fine. Let’s move out boys! Let’s give them the ride of their lives! End Scene Julie is riding back towards the city, going on a dirt path. Ryder: How did you find me? Julie: I saw that guy capture you, and followed his horse’s prints. That thing’s a lot faster than I thought it’d be. Then I saw the explosion. Ryder: From Eatle’s laser. Thank you. Julie: We’re even now. Still think this is a cute ride? Ryder: Hey, whatever works. (The sound of electricity occurs, the two looking up, seeing the herd of Nosedeenians, led by Spark Plug.) Spark Plug: Zap them! Ryder: Evasive maneuvers! Julie drives in a zigzag pattern, electric bolts flying down, tearing up the terrain. Ryder tries to activate the Omnitrix, but is unable to without pulling on Julie. Julie: Hey! You mind? Trying to save our lives here. Ryder: I’m trying to do the same thing. Ryder lets go of Julie, activating the Omnitrix. They hit a rock, and Ryder goes flying off, slapping down the Omnitrix. The Nosedeenians keep after Julie, as she starts going uphill. Electricity hits the scooter, as it stalls out, coming to a stop. The Nosedeenians circle overhead, laughing and chuckling. Julie: What are you waiting for? Wildvine: Me. Wildvine breaks out of the ground, stretching his arms up, punching some Nosedeenians. Spark Plug turns, shooting electricity at Wildvine. Wildvine is stunned, but takes it, shaking it off. The Nosedeenians circle around him, all of them shooting electricity, overloading him, his body charred. Wildvine falls over, the Omnitrix timing out and reverting him. Ryder’s out cold. Julie: Ryder! (She runs towards him, when Spark Plug turns, hitting the ground at her feet with an electric bolt.) Spark Plug: Stay back! Your boyfriend’s toast! Spark Plug gets ready to fire electricity at Ryder, when he’s hit by an energy whip, stopping him. Grey appears on Epona, as he lassos Spark Plug. Spark Plug: Ugh! Let go of me! (He releases electricity, which travels down the whip, shocking Grey, who had dismounted Epona. He doesn’t flinch from the damage.) Grey: Enough. (Grey pulls out the Electronizer, activating it. It opens, as all the Nosedeenians are sucked back in. Spark Plug screams, as he’s sucked back in.) Glad to see you found me. Julie: You wanted me to follow you? Grey: You need to tell him that the bounty hunters are destroying your city, and you need him to stop them. Julie: But they’re not. Grey: They will. I told them that was how to lure him out. Julie: You did what?! What gives you the right?! Grey: He needs a push in the right direction. You can give that push. (An explosion occurs in the distance, Julie looking towards the city. Smoke rises from it.) Julie: Why me? Grey: Nothing better to convince a man to spring into action, than a woman. (Grey mounts Epona.) If your city isn’t leveled when the day ends, I’ll assume you got through to him. The Vreedle Brothers are known to not leave traces of where they were once they get riled up. Grey mounts Epona, tipping his hat to Julie. Epona whinnies, as she races off, disappearing. Julie, with an untrusting face, goes to wake Ryder. Julie: Ryder, wake up. Ryder: Ugh. Not a fan of electricity anymore. Julie: (Sounding distressed) Ryder, the bounty hunters are (An explosion occurs, the two seeing the smoke rising.) You need to stop them! Ryder: Why? Julie: You’re the only ones who can. These two called Vreedle Brothers are blowing up the city. Ryder: Vreedles? But, they’re dead. Julie: They’re blowing up the city! Not caring who’s hurt. Ryder: Sounds like them. But I’m not (Another explosion occurs.) Julie: You have that, thing on your wrist! They’re after you! You don’t feel even the least bit responsible in stopping them?! You’d let them destroy my home to preserve yourself?! (Ryder looks away, as is ashamed.) End Scene The downtown area of Denver is in shambles. Buildings are destroyed, debris is everywhere from explosions. The Vreedle Brothers throw grenades, the explosions shaking the city. Rhomboid: Now that was a mighty good explosion. Octagon: It was indeed a superfluous explosion and shockwave. Vulkanus: Where is this brat anyway? (Vulkanus is sitting on Crabdozer.) I’m here for the money, not the thrill of the hunt and explosions. Kraab: He’ll be here. If that ruffian can be trusted, he’ll come to (In a mocking tone) “Put a stop to our reign of terror.” Bah! Vulkanus: If he doesn’t appear soon, I’m bailing. I am not risking getting caught by the Plumbers. Ryder: Hey! Bozos! (The bounty hunters turn, seeing Ryder standing in the middle of the street, alone.) Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue) Kraab: Agreed. You’ve got guts to come at us alone. Ryder: You guys have guts if you think you can beat me. Octagon: If I do recollect correctly, we did indeed beat you on a previous occasion. Ryder: Maybe before. But now, (Activates the Omnitrix) I’m going to kick your butts. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, his body expanding into a blob body. He turns black with green circuitry. He stands tall, staring the bounty hunters down. Upgrade: Initiating battle mode. Upgrade charges at the bounty hunters. Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight open fire at him, his body reforming from the blasts. The Vreedles fire as well, as Goyle charges forward. Upgrade’s body morphs to dodge, running past him and at Kraab. Kraab: Nice try! (Kraab fires a laser, Upgrade dodging. Upgrade turns into a solid-liquid, merging with Kraab’s mechanical body.) Hey, get off me! Someone get him off me! Goyle runs over, trying to pull Upgrade off Kraab. Upgrade swings Kraab’s pincher, uppercutting Goyle and him crashing down. The Vreedles throw electromagnetic pulse bombs, as Upgrade comes off from Kraab’s back, Kraab hit by the pulse bomb, him shorting out. Kraab falls over, out cold. Rhomboid: Oopsie. Octagon: Sorry ‘bout that! Vulkanus kicks the Crabdozer, causing it to buck and charge at Upgrade. Upgrade stretches up, his lower body hit and knocked into the air. He merges with Vulkanus’ suit, it sparking. Vulkanus: Get off! Upgrade: Ooh! Look what I found! Ejector! (The top of the suit opens up, revealing Vulkanus has a baby body. Vulkanus is ejected from the suit, as Upgrade moves the suit in Crabdozer’s path, coming off as Crabdozer runs it over.) That guy’s down! Sevenseven grabs Upgrade, lifting him into the air. Blasters on wires come out of his suit, firing lasers at Upgrade. Upgrade forms holes in his body, the lasers going through. Upgrade merges with Sevenseven’s suit, taking control and grounding him. Crabdozer charges him, as Upgrade pulls out a flash grenade, throwing it. Crabdozer is blinded by the light, as it charges off, unable to see. Goyle stands up, as Crabdozer rams him, sending him flying into the distance. Crabdozer keeps going, not stopping. Upgrade: Buh-bye! Eighteight kicks at Sevenseven, knocking him out as Upgrade comes off. Eighteight fires a blaster, as Upgrade dodges, grabbing Eighteight’s jetpack, it gaining Upgrade’s coloring. He lets go, as it activates on its own, her flying off. Sixsix fires missiles at Upgrade, who catches them. He throws them back, as Sixsix takes to the air. The Vreedles are hit by the missiles, as they are blown into the air, crashing down. Upgrade: You guys look pretty good for being blown up. Rhomboid: (Moans) Sixsix lands, forming energy buzz saws and swinging them at him. Upgrade dodges, punching at Sixsix. Sixsix flies back and dodges, firing twin blasters at him. Upgrade takes it, firing a plasma laser. Sixsix is knocked to the ground, getting up. Two mini arms come out of his shoulders, throwing grenades at Upgrade. Upgrade jumps and dodges, as he stretches his arm, grabbing and taking over Sixsix’s suit. Upgrade has an arm come out, grabbing and pulling out a grenade. He drops it, the explosion defeating Sixsix. Upgrade comes off, and reverts. Ryder: Good guys, uh, (He counts them on his fingers) 9! Bad guys, 0! (Julie pulls up on her motor scooter.) Julie: Come on! Before these guys wake up! (Ryder hops on back, grabbing onto Julie. She rides off.) Vulkanus wakes up, seeing the desolate battle field, the others lying around, out cold. Vulkanus: They said that stupid pulse bomb would work! This is! Grey: Expected. (Vulkanus turns, seeing Grey on Epona. The others begin to wake up, as Goyle returns to the area.) Vulkanus: You! You said you'd hand us our target on a tayden platter! Grey: I did. It’s not my fault you couldn’t catch him. Kraab: My mickeys are discounted! (He looks surprised) I faint talk! Rhomboid: Why is Kraab talking in gibberish? Eighteight: (Speaks in native tongue) Octagon: I do agree that his speech system has been disabled in some sort. Grey: Listen up. The Plumbers are on the way. If you don’t want to be caught, I suggest you get off this rock. Vulkanus: What about my Crabdozer?! I paid good money for that! Grey: If you want it, you’ll have to find it yourself. (Grey clicks his tongue, as Epona neighs, running off.) End Scene Julie approaches an exit to the city, where Kevin and Argit were waiting, Argit sitting on Ryder’s bike. Ryder: Pull up over here. (Julie pulls over, stopping with them.) Guys! Kevin: You did survive. Argit: Shame. I already had called dibs on your bike. Ryder: Fat chance. Where are the others? Kevin: Left hours ago. After we helped you escape before and we lost you, we went looking for them. Argit: They had been attacked when we left, and when we got back, they were gone. Ryder: They left? Kevin: I’d say it was Baron. I’ve been watching him, and he doesn’t share your loyalty. That guy is in it for himself, not caring for others. Ryder is in shock, quite confused. Julie: You okay? Ryder: Yeah. Just, a lot going on right now. I, I need time to think. Julie: Okay. (She pulls out a sharpie, and writes a number on Ryder’s hand.) Keep in touch. Ryder: Yeah. Sure. Argit gets off Ryder’s bike, him getting on. He drives off, Argit getting into Kevin’s sidecar, Kevin following. Kevin: Where we going, Ryder?! Ryder: Undertown! You think Mecha would mind an extra hand around?! Kevin: Not at all! Heck, he might even like you! Characters *Ryder *Julie Yamamoto *Kevin Levin *Argit Neutral *Grey **Epona **Nosedeenians Villains *Spark Plug *Kraab *Goyle *Vulkanus **Crabdozer *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Eighteight Aliens Used *Eatle *Wildvine *Upgrade Trivia *Grey continues his agenda to get Ryder to fight for justice, and succeeds in giving him a push in the right direction. *Grey's device, the Electronizer, is similar in ability to the diluminator from Harry Potter, taking in electricity instead of light. **It's name and appearance is based off the Neuralyzer from Men in Black. *Spark Plug reveals his rebellious nature, and gain hatred for Grey. *Like Ben 10 and John Smith 10, the first alien Ryder used in the series is the last alien he uses in the first season. *Upgrade quotes Gamma from the Sonic the Hedgehog series when he says "Initiating battle mode." Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: Grey Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes